


Upstairs

by inurclosets



Category: Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Immediate porn, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual exploration, Trans Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inurclosets/pseuds/inurclosets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Padme is far from naive both in politics and in life, so it's no surprise that she'd be informed of how to take care of her own body and those similar to her own.<br/>The Jedi way however, is not nearly as informative on such a front.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teach Me the Way

“Nng, right there,” Anakin moaned softly. His head dropped against the bed, his fingers clenching the fabric as Padme bobbed her head along the length of his condom wrapped cock. It hadn’t taken too much to warm him up to the idea of penetration. They discussed it briefly before but now that they both had some time alone, Anakin as more than happy to give it a try. Padme promised to be more than diligent in any preparation and so far she more than proved that. Her fingers were delicate in comparison to the toy but Anakin hardly seemed to mind as he shifted away from her mouth to meet the intrusion greeting his behind.

It slipped in easier than she had expected. The shape was a gradual one, slowly stretch Anakin the deeper it went. It was supposed to prep him for any other toys he might want to try.

He cursed under his breath, the toy pressed all the way in as his cock twitched.  
“How does it feel?” she asked hesitantly.

“Incredible,” he uttered breathlessly, his head curling down as he fought to keep himself together.

“Should I move it?” Padme watched him curiously and wondered for a moment if she should resume giving him head.

Anakin shook his head, “Try this one.”

He presented her with another toy that he grasped in a bleary fervour.

The toy was harder and had a definitely wider shape towards the front. Once it went in, it would stretch him with each subsequent move.

She knew better than to ask Anakin twice when it came to these sort of things and removed the toy he seemed to gradually be pushing out. She replaced it carefully with Anakin’s choice though she feared it would be too wide to fit.

He cried out again and she stilled, afraid it had hurt him.

“Are you okay?” she spoke quietly.

“It hit something,” he shook, glancing down at her.

Padme’s mind spun for a moment, “Your… prostate maybe?”

“My what?” Anakin asked in confusion, “Whatever it was, it felt good.”

She moved the toy again and almost immediately, Anakin shuddered and tensed with a moan, “Oh--! Padme!”

“Shh,” she encouraged, stroking his hip, “It’s no good if we’re found out, Anakin.”

His voice edged towards a whine, “But it feels good!”

She moved it again and that seemed enough to get Anakin to come, the condom catching his seed as his hips jerked slightly in response to the toy.

“Ah--” he bit his prosthetic to keep further noise from tumbling out though he continued to ground back on the toy much to Padme’s surprise.

She hadn’t expected him to enjoy it that much but if it felt as good as she had read about, then it made sense.

She held fast to the item, not about to deprive Anakin the feeling while his climax finished. He slowly settled on the bed beside Padme, allowing her to remove it before he laid on his back. He worked the condom off, tied it up and tossed it away. Padme presented him with a wipe to clean up anything that might have been missed and once that joined the condom in the garbage, Padme laid with him.

Anakin pecked her lips, “Want me to return the favor?”

She shook her head, “Another time. Today, I wanted this to be about you.”

He smiled sweetly with a genuine appreciation as he kissed her again, “Then, do you think you can teach me how to do that?”

“Do what?” she asked curiously.

“That thing you do with you mouth. I know how to do it for you, but it must be different for genitalia like mine, right?”

Padme smiled the slightest bit, amusement pouring in the corners of her mouth, “Why so curious?”

His cheeks turned red as he floundered for a response, “Well, isn’t it natural to be? Obi-wan never mentioned any of this. It seems like something I ought to know as an adult.”

“I’ll teach you,” she kissed him on the nose, “Whenever you’re ready but we’ll have to clean some of these toys first.”

“Deal,” he grinned in return.

* * *

 

They had gotten dressed again for the later half of their activities. They both leaned over the sink, washing the toys thoroughly with the appropriate soaps and cloth so no grooves that might collect bacteria were missed. Even toys that hadn’t been used they cleaned as they had intentions to use them soon enough.

“So, you’ve used all of these?” Anakin asked casually.

“Most of them,” Padme nodded, “I have my favorites.”

“Which ones are your favorites?” he glanced over at her.

She picked up a purple vibrator that was entirely waterproof, “This one, usually. There’s another but it has to be cleaned separately. Sometimes the smaller ones are nice too but this one is nice in the shower.”

“Huh,” Anakin continued washing the one in his hand, “I’ve seen some that look like jelly. Those seem interesting.”

“Those usually dissolve quite quickly if stored incorrectly,” Padme stated matter of factly, “And it’s easy to store them incorrectly. It’s important to know what materials their made of so you can care for them properly as they care for you.”

Anakin nodded thoughtfully, “So which ones will we be using for that thing..?”

Padme looked over, gesturing to the one that was already drying on the towel they had set out, “That one, because it’s closest to what you want to know. I’ll use my favorite to demonstrate.”

He nodded, determined in his own right as he moved to set the toy he was presently cleaning down in place of the one he’d be using.  
“I’m ready.”

She guided him back to the bed after drying her toy of choice.

“Generally, it helps to read your partner,” she explained, “Always ask for consent, even during the act like how I was doing with you earlier.”

“You were checking for consent?” he gave her a confused look.

“In a way,” she nodded, “If you had said at any point that it hurt or voiced a desire that implied you wanted it to stop, then I would have. That’s part of checking for consent, seeing if they’re comfortable with what’s happening and respecting that desire. The same goes for yourself and respecting whether you’re comfortable with what’s happening.”

Anakin nodded in acknowledgement, “So it’s continuous.”

Padme nodded, “You have to be aware of body language as well. People don’t always say what they actually mean. If someone says yes verbally, it can still mean they don’t want it. But I don’t have to worry about that with you.”

“And I certainly hope I don’t have to worry about that with you either,” he chuckled.

“I’ll let you know if I ever disagree with what you’re doing,” she smiled slightly, “Now, for oral with a penis like the one you’re holding, you generally want to work them up to a point where there erect. That means when blood fills the penis, arousal. Humanoid anatomy typically works the same way only for a vagina the blood will flood towards the clitorus and vulva.”

Anakin listened intently though she wasn’t certain those words actually meant anything to him.

“You want it to get hard like this,” she gestured to the dildo he held in his hand, “That can happen from touching, kissing, sometimes even just thought. It doesn’t have to be hard before you start but it helps because then you can put a condom on easily. We’ve already gone over that.”

Anakin laughed bashfully, “Yeah. That’s fun.”

Padme gave him a slight smitten smile in approval, “So once the condom is on, then you can go on performing orally without many more concerns. Can you hand me one without lubricant?”

He nodded, reaching into the drawing to pull out two packages for her and himself. They both wrapped the toys properly before proceeding.

“Everyone likes different things, so you can apply different pressures, use your hands, just your tongue, lips, whatever. The important thing is to be careful about your teeth because it can damage the condom if it catches. It might also be uncomfortable for the person receiving.”

Anakin studied the dildo curiously then tentatively put his lips to the tip. He didn’t seemed bothered by the notion and took the object deeper into his mouth until it was clear he couldn’t take it any further without gagging. He drew it back and his teeth caught along the condom. A faint ‘Ah’ escaped him as he drew it out completely.

“That’s harder than it looks,” he confessed.

Padme nodded, “It takes a bit of practice but we can take our time. I usually guard my teeth by using my lips if I can.”

Anakin tried again, using Padme’s advice this time. It seemed marginally more effective, and he nodded in approval, “How do you breathe doing that?”

“My nose, usually,” she felt a little bashful admitting it for some reason but Anakin seemed all the more adamant to learn. There was no judgement as he tested and tried again and again based on answers and advice he received from Padme.  
She demonstrated several times for him so he had a visual to practice off of as well when needed.

Before they called it a night, Anakin invited her to wear one so he could practice from the position of it being attached to a body. She complied, dressing down to a camo and a lacy pair of underwear which he admired momentarily before getting started.  
He crouched before her, eyeing the attachment and working through the motions. A fresh condom, a light stroke and then he tried to go at it but the angle was wrong.

“Can you sit on the bed?” he inquired, as he strained his neck to no effect.

Padme nodded and took a seat on the edge of the bed. He got on his knees and waddled over, putting his hands on either side of her before finding an angle that worked. He pressed his lips to the tip and traced his tongue over the underside of the object, luring it into his mouth as much as he lowered himself down towards it. His jaw relaxed on the reverse, not a graze to be felt, heard or seen when he returned with lips to guide and protect.

He bobbed his head intently, eyes shut for a moment as he found a rhythm and hollowed his cheeks as if imagining the sensation it might create on himself.

Padme watched with heat rising in her cheeks, catching Anakin’s gaze as his confidence soared.

He kept going until he was content, pulling off with a smile that said “I got this”. He was a padawon become master in less than a day.

“Should I take this off now?” she inquired lightly.

Anakin nodded, his lips swollen and more red than Padme could ever recall seeing them.

She undid the straps and slipped off the extra article, “Can I ask you for the real reason you wanted to know, now?”

Anakin appeared bashful again, getting off the ground to sit beside her, “Promise not to laugh?”

“Anakin, you know me. I’d never,” she nudged him lightly.

He laughed, “I know. It’s a real chore of mine.”

He fell silent again despite the joke, and for a moment she wondered if he would actually say it.

“Truth is… Sometimes on the field I get thinking about you, or well… Don’t get mad but sometimes there’s other attractive people that get me worked up. I wouldn’t ever do anything with them,” he stated as if he was tip-toeing on ice, “Not behind your back. So that’s why.. I guess I wanted to know. One, how you feel doing it in a way and two, if I could have your permission..”

“To sleep with complete strangers?” she blurted out far more defensively than she intended.

“No!” Anakin shouted in return, immediately as defensive as she was, “If I could have your permission to sleep with Obi-wan!”

The both stared at each other in a frozen shock over what Anakin had said and the fact he had indeed said it.

“...You can sleep with Obi-wan,” she said quietly after a passing moment, “So long as he’s okay with it.”

“...I haven’t asked him yet,” Anakin admitted quietly, “He’s my master. There’s probably some Jedi code forbidding it for all I know. But I wanted your permission first. Before anything.”

“...Okay,” she agreed quietly, nodding and looking down as she processed the information.

Obi-wan did get on well with Anakin. She’d heard all the stories, the good and the bad between those two. On a personal level, Obi-wan was certainly attractive in his own right. She added softly, “Let me know how it goes.”

Anakin smiled, leaning in to kiss her temple, “I will. Maybe not as soon as it happens. It might be months, but when the chance presents itself, I will.”

“If he agrees then we can discuss other things,” she confessed almost shyly.

“Other things?”

“Other things.”

Anakin took a moment to catch on, “Oooh. Yes, right. Okay. Other things. Sounds good.”

“I love you, Anakin.”

“I love you too, Padme.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more or less where I'll be placing fics relating to the above pairings though I'll try to create some flow between updates. Obi-wan/Anakin will very likely be the focus of the next chapter but this is mostly for my own indulgence.


	2. To be Humble and Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big shout out and thanks to Catherine for editing/beta reading this chapter for me!! i appreciate it immensely.
> 
> btw, title and chapter titles are all from psapp's song upstairs.

Bringing it up with Obi-wan was harder than anticipated, though not for lack of patience. There had been plenty of moments spent alone together, despite any other correspondences. It just seemed as though his phrasing could use work. Each time he had tried to address it seriously, Anakin found himself quickly becoming self conscious under his Master’s gaze and diverted to the topic of their mission instead.   
When he had approached the topic in a more sultry manner, Obi-wan read it as a cue for one of Anakin’s poorly executed jokes. Each attempt struck out before Anakin could actually work the conversation into a proposal of sorts, leaving Anakin increasingly frustrated.

He sat in his fighter and shot off to R2 about it. He didn’t have to worry about R2 blabbing about it to anyone either as the droid remained loyal to him before all others. 

“I’m just not certain if I’ll ever get the chance, R2,” he sighed defeatedly, “I should just tell Padme she’s got nothing to worry about over all of this.”

R2 beeped and whirred in a sympathetic manner.

“Thanks buddy,” Anakin smiled sadly, prepping the vehicle for launch as orders came in.

The transition from lift off to battle came easily, it was battle to captive that left Anakin a little worse for wear as his wrists were bound.

Initially, it was not such an issue. He worked on breaking out and succeeded for a time before finding  himself back in the cell with restraints more intense than before.

_ Now _ he could use a bit of extra aid.

The silence he sat in seemed to drag on, up until Obi-wan was tossed into the cell beside his own with little care or tact.

“Nice of you to drop in, Master,” he teased with a hint of amusement.

“Very funny, Anakin,” Obi-wan objected immediately, “I see you’ve landed yourself into this rather unfortunate situation before me.”

“That happens when you decide to go gun to gun with a missile turret,” he shrugged despite his own restraints. Their captives took to chaining his arms up against the wall so he couldn’t try anything. It was almost ancient in its manner but the metal made it hard to break and the stone was fixed securely despite Anakin’s attempts. “It may just be up to Ahsoka now.”

“Let’s hope she doesn’t join us down here or we’ll really be in trouble,” Obi-wan stated glumly.

Anakin scoffed, “Are you doubting my padawan?”

“No, not at all. Just your teaching,” Obi-wan smirked as he delivered his remark.

Anakin grumbled to himself, letting the conversation fall to silence so they could listen for any distant signs of trouble or escape.

Ten minutes passed without so much as a peep between the two of them.

“...Obi-wan, what’s the most deviant thing you’ve ever done?” the question popped into his head between the silence, the potential of working out an escape and the persistent question nagging the back of his mind.

“What?” Obi-wan had been working out his own plan for escape, as he was still allowed a bit more freedom than Anakin was at present., “What sort of question is that at a time like this?”

“I’m just… Making conversation,” Anakin shrugged, trying to keep the air around it light and inviting, “Or would you prefer I answer first?”

“Do whatever you’d like. I’m trying to get us out of here,” Obi-wan tested the bars again and tried to fix himself a makeshift lock pick.

“...Is Ventress the most deviant?” Anakin asked with a smirk, hoping to dig under the man’s skin a little. Enough to get him to talk.

Obi-wan groaned, “Despite our banter, we never actually slept together.” He paused and for a moment his voice dropped under his breath though Anakin could still make out what he said, “..Well, maybe once but it was while we were both still apprentices... It was brief and short lived and you  _ do not _ need to know the details.”

“See, this is why we never have proper bonding, Master,” Anakin smirked, “You never share the details.”

“I don’t want you getting any ideas, Anakin,” Obi-wan fixed the piece of metal and worked off his shackles, “Attachment is against the order no matter how natural it may seem.”

“You could argue our attachment to this war should also be forbidden by that logic,” Anakin argued, “But never mind that. Just let me out of this cell. I’ve got an itch I haven’t been able to scratch.”

Obi-wan unlocked his cell door and started on Anakin’s next, “And which itch is that? Perhaps I should just leave you in this cell until I complete the objective.”

“Very funny but you need me for this,” Anakin sighed, waiting on Obi-wan to breach the door and work on his shackles.

“I know, that’s why I haven’t left you yet,” Obi-wan smirked.

With shackles off, Anakin got to his feet, “We could always hit a bar once we get back. Some free time might do some good after this.”

“Provided we don’t have other objectives,” Obi-wan felt the need to point out, “We are at war, Anakin. It doesn’t leave much time for leisure.”

“Hey, we all need time to raise some spirits,” Anakin gave a shrug as he made his way past Obi-wan. He stood guard at the exit, taking extra care to elude their captors.

Obi-wan nearly snorted, “You’re beginning to sound as bad as me.”

* * *

 

Finding a quiet place for some drinks was hard on Coruscant. For all the taverns, dive bars, and similarly designated spots that existed in the capital, finding one quiet enough with characters who weren’t about to spy or cause trouble was remarkably difficult. Anakin had instead proposed dinner, as they’d be able to eat, drink, and remain private enough that disruptions would be limited to their server. Anakin hadn’t thought much of it until after the words left his mouth, though Obi-wan hardly seemed to mind. His mentor agreed without hesitation, as food would be a welcomed accompaniment. 

Driving helped smooth Anakin’s anxieties away, reassurance that he had been over reacting regardless of his actual intent. At least here, maybe after a drink or two, he’d be able to ask without it coming off too forced or awkward.

He hoped.

 

Dinner had been good, the restaurant was between greasy fast food and delicacy fit for the courts. Despite Anakin settling on something towards the healthier end of the spectrum for his own stomach, Obi-wan indulged in something called a Naboo burger which contained an ingredient that frequently oozed over the sides of the bun. Anakin couldn’t keep a smirk from his face at the present look of the distinguished Jedi hunched over and making a mess over his plate.

“I think we may need more napkins,” Anakin remarked with amusement, ordering his second drink as an immediate follow- up to his first.

Obi-wan gave him an disingenuous look, chewing contently on whatever he presently had in his mouth before swallowing, “I’m just grateful none of it has gotten on my sleeves. You certainly put your drink back quickly, Anakin. Is everything alright?”

“Alright? In a place like this? Of course!” Anakin blurted out.

Obi-wan raised a brow. Anakin could tell his master hardly believed him.

“I am sensing much anxiety from you, Anakin. It may help to simply say whatever is on your mind rather than drown it with liquor,” Obi-wan advised.

Anakin griped, stabbing at his salad, “Easy for you to say. You haven’t heard it yet.”

“Heard what?” Obi-wan set his burger down and cleaned up with some napkins. Disappointment showing on his face when the napkins did little to clean up the burger juice that flowed into his beard.

Anakin smirked in amusement at that, “About wet naps. They’d clean that all up in a second but you might be better off just washing up in the bathroom.”   
Obi-wan rolled his eyes, “I meant about your anxiety. What is it?”

“You remember when I skipped duties for a little while?” Anakin shied slightly. Obi-wan nodded, though clearly he wasn’t fond of the admittance. Anakin continued regardless, “Well, I had a talk during that time and it was… Something. The main point is, I have something I want to ask you but you’re not going to like it.”

Obi-wan sighed, “When do I ever like what you have to say, Anakin?”

Anakin expressed his offense in a stern glare.

“But please, do continue,” It was Obi-wan’s turn to smile.

“...” Anakin wasn’t certain he wanted to any more. He could only imagine that bedding Obi-wan would be a series of complaints and instructions and the idea suddenly lost a great deal of intrigue. Oddly enough, the idea of being turned down was almost refreshing, allowing Anakin to let go of his fears and state it plainly, “Sex.”

Obi-wan’s expression shifted from his prior amusement to hesitancy, “What about it?”

“I like to have it,” Anakin stated bluntly, “And more so, I feel it might be mutually beneficial.”

“...You’re not proposing what I think you are,” Obi-wan stared intently at him but Anakin’s expression remained serious and grounded, “You are. Blast it, Anakin. I’m your superior. I let you get away with enough as is, you can’t possibly expect something more.”

“But Master,” Anakin leaned across the table, “When was the last time you indulged in any form of stress relief?”

“I was relieving stress up until a moment ago,” Obi-wan grumbled as he took his drink.

A frustrated sigh escaped Anakin, “I’m just making a proposal. I already have Padme’s approval but if I don’t have yours then that’s where it ends.”

“What? Why not just call the whole senate to decide? Why not the Jedi Council?” Obi-wan bickered.

Anakin leaned across the table, “This is a personal matter! It doesn’t need to be blown up in proportion to the galaxy.”

“It might as well be,” Obi-wan frowned, “Everything you do, Anakin is against or out of code and protocol. You challenge everything.”

“I get the job done,” Anakin pointed out, “And you’re just as liable to do the same.”

“I do things within the code, Anakin. There is a difference,” Obi-wan refuted.

“I’m not asking you to sleep with me right here and now,” Anakin pushed, “It’s not against our code to take personal liberties from time to time. Sex isn’t against our code.”

“But attachments are, Anakin,” Obi-wan leaned over the table, “We’ve been over this.”

Anakin groaned, pushing back from the table, “Dinner’s on me. I’ll see you back at base.”

“Anakin--” Obi-wan raised his voice only to be hushed by a hand as Anakin strolled off to front the bill.

* * *

 

The topic wasn’t raised again for months, though occasionally their attitude towards each other got heated in various ways. Anakin often had to remove himself to let off steam, alone.

For a time, Obi-wan took missions alone which provided Anakin with ample time to train his padawan. He had assumed Obi-wan declined his offer, as the conversation that transpired was far from affirmative.

A simple retrieval was all Anakin had been assigned. He conducted the extraction of Obi-wan and any remaining personel from the battle ground, noting they look worn down as a result of their own mission.

“Looks like you’ve had quite the adventure without me,” Anakin provided his usual bit of banter in hopes that it would raise the man’s spirit. He was met with silence and an exhausted posture. Not a single effort spared on rebuttal. Anakin grew concerned, “A rough one then.”

“We lost many good men, Anakin,” Obi-wan stated grimly, “But it was a victory. Would you care to assist me to my quarters?”

“Certainly, Master,” Anakin’s jaw tensed.

Once off the elevator, he maintained a close gauge on Obi-wan. His assistance was not required to walk, though Obi-wan did appear as if he might fall over at any given moment.

The ride proceeded in silence, only the odd cough escaping Obi-wan as he cleared what was likely dust, sand, or debris from his throat. Anakin offered his aid, though Obi-wan turned it down without much thought, determined to drag himself to his quarters one way or another. Anakin wondered why the man requested he come along at all if it wasn’t for aid.   
“Did you have something you needed to speak to me about?” Anakin asked as they neared Kenobi’s quarters within the ship.

Obi-wan nodded, “That, and some other things.”   
Anakin raised a brow but followed him through, “In private?”   
“Yes, in private,” Obi-wan sighed, taking a seat in front of the console as the cot provided little room for anything besides sleeping, “Fetch me a glass of water would you? I’m parched.”

Anakin nearly objected but performed the mundane task regardless, handing it off to the fellow Jjedi. He waited patiently as Obi-wan downed the drink, a refreshed gasp to follow the emptied cup.

Obi-wan set it aside, “Truthfully, this mission brought on a lot more than I was anticipating. I’ve thought about it, and I’d like to take you up on your offer.”

“My offer?” Anakin gave him a confused look, his memory failing to make the connection immediately though eventually it came, “Oh!  _ That _ offer. The one about se--”

“You don’t have to say it,” Obi-wan interrupted, “And to be fair, I’m not even certain how it would even work. I never had much interest in learning these sorts of things just…”   
“Ask a few questions to a droid, right?” Anakin smirked, “Threepio gives the worst biology lessons by the way.”

“Yes, well, I certainly wasn’t informed enough to tell you,” Obi-wan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Anakin recalled the moment with clarity. Puberty was hitting him in full effect, he sprouted like a bean while his body raged with hormones he hardly understood. His master had sputtered and turned as red as a fruit when Anakin turned to him for advice. He’d been directed to the library instead, as well as a communications droid.

It hadn’t been funny then but Anakin found amusement in it now. He moved to crouch near his master, looking up at him with a renewed energy, “Would you like me to explain it to you, Master.”

“Yes,” Obi-wan stated sternly, “But if we’re going to do this, I’ll need you to not to call me master. There are all kinds of connotations with it that I am simply not comfortable with.”

“Understood,  _ Master _ ,” Anakin remarked with a grin.

“This isn’t a joke, Anakin,” Obi-wan folded his arms, “I can and will send you on your way just as easily as I’ve invited you in. I don’t  _ need _ to do this.”

“No, but you want to,” and that fact caused Anakin’s grin to settle to a smile, “So, tell me what you’d like.”

Obi-wan flustered, his ears turning pink at the mere suggestion as he glanced away, “Like I said before, I’m not informed enough about this. I’ve only ever done what I assume to be the basics and assuming is hardly ever the same thing.”

“You make it sound like I’m the one who’s suddenly more advanced.”

“It’s entirely possible that you are in this area. I don’t go peeking around corners, Anakin. Whatever happens between you and Padme very much remains between you and Padme,” Obi-wan let out his words in a huff.

Anakin got back to his feet, stretching lightly, “So, we’ll start off slow. You look like you could benefit from a massage. Let’s start there.”

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Obi-wan murmured under his breath.

Anakin shook his head, “If you don't want to do this, I can leave.”

Obi-wan raised a brow, “I've never known you to step down from a challenge.”

Anakin decided that was the only encouragement he required, moving to grasp Obi-wan’s shoulders and work out the tension he found there.

It was hardly a tenuous task as Obi-wan seemed to only tense more as time went on, increasing Anakin's frustration. He tried a different approach, slipping his hands down over Obi-wan’s chest. Anakin’s own height made the task awkward as to balance, he had to distribute his weight. He crouched oddly, his head hovering next to Obi-wan’s.

_ This wasn't working, _ he could sense it through both of them so he changed tactics. Anakin pressed a kiss to Obi-wan’s neck instead.

The action was met with a surprised “Oh!” from his Master.

“You’re too tense,” Anakin rationalized, “I have to do something to get you out of you head.”

“And is that really the best way?” Obi-wan raised a brow at him.

“It would help if you stood up,” Anakin pulled away, and in a moment Obi-wan followed.

A sigh escaping his master as the man turned to face Anakin, “Better?”

“Much,” Anakin regarded him with a smile. Not wanting to lose his confidence he stepped forward, pulling Obi-wan into a passionate kiss, similar to those he often shared with Padme. However, the difference was immediate, though not for the texture of their lips or the manner in which the kiss was returned. Obi-wan had hair in places Padme clearly did not and that was distracting in a manner Anakin hadn’t anticipated.

He pulled away giving Obi-wan curious look, “Doesn’t that bother you?”

“The kiss?” Obi-wan gave him a critical look, “I’ll admit, it’s far from the best I’ve ever had.”

Anakin shot him a glare, “No, your beard.”

“What?” Obi-wan’s confusion was evident, “My beard is hardly an issue. Why? ..Oh.” He paused, stroking the bottom of his beard thoughtfully, “I suppose I haven’t actually been with anyone since I’ve grown it.”

Anakin raised a brow at him, “I can see why. It scratches.”

“Well, if you’re intent on seeing this through, you’ll have to deal with it. I’m not about to shave it off for you, Anakin,” Obi-wan smirked.

“I wasn’t implying you should,” Anakin sighed, settling his hands back on his master’s shoulders, “Just that… Well, kissing you is odd enough already. That just adds an extra layer to… Well, you know.”

“Truly something to look forward to each time you see my face,” his smile was vaguely smug. Anakin rolled his eyes and kissed his master again, determined to overcome the adversity known as facial hair. It tickled more than anything. Anakin just didn’t want to give his master ideas on how to torment him so he diverted before his astute master could notice. Anakin ran his hands along Obi-wan’s robes before stripping them away. It all fell off his shoulders and arms to hang around his waist, held in place by his belt. Anakin grumbled to himself, working the belt off between his hand and the prosthetic. All of it fell to the floor in a heap, only one layer remained.

“Are you always so quick to de-robe in situations like these?” Obi-wan commented with amusement.

“No Master,” Anakin grumbled, “This simply makes it easier for me to work out any tension you persist in holding onto.”   
Obi-wan’s smirk persisted, “Well then, by all means please continue.”

Anakin rolled his eyes, deciding that a smug Obi-wan was almost as bad as a lecturing one. Instead of risking another tickle, Anakin went for Obi-wan’s neck, remembering how Padme enjoyed it whenever he left trails down from her neck to arm.

“I’m not Senator Amidala, Anakin,” Obi-wan mused out loud, “Though I’m sensing you wish to treat me as such.”

Anakin halted, glancing up at his master, “Then, by all means feel free to step in at any point.”

“I’m more or less curious to see where you would go with this. Surely you’ll hit a point where the same methods no longer apply.”

Anakin rolled his eyes, “They already have. I just figured you might enjoy a daintier touch.”

Amusement only seemed to grow on Obi-wan’s face, “Why? Is it because I seem dainty to you?”   
“Well, you are shorter than me,” Anakin smirked.

“Yet you have no issue persisting use of honorifics,” Obi-wan shook his head, “Simply Obi-wan will do.”

“I’m glad to see you finally broke that stick out of your a--” 

“Anakin,” Obi-wan cut him off sternly.

He deflated with a sigh, and roll of his eyes, “Obi-wan. Do you keep any condoms around here? That’s usually the next step.”

“Any  _ what _ ?”

“Condoms,” Anakin repeated slower, “You know, those little things of plastic that come wrapped?”

“I know what a condom  _ is _ , Anakin!” Obi-wan’s ears were starting to turn red, “I just don’t know why you think I’d carry any.”

“Well, you know. Just in case,” Anakin shrugged.

Obi-wan gave him a look of belligerence.

Anakin deflated with a sigh, rolling his eyes, “Right, you’re celibate but not even for a quick solo thing? It’s convenient.”

Obi-wan quickly became appalled, his posture tensing with a straightened back.

“Not even that?”

“My libido isn’t so overwhelming that I can’t control certain urges, Anakin,” Obi-wan sputtered articulately.

“You’ve never touched yourself?”

Obi-wan looked ready to quiet Anakin forcefully if needed, but held his tongue instead.

“You’ve had sex though.”

“I’ve had-- and I have it’s just odd to announce it,” Obi-wan moved to pace the room a bit.

Anakin watched him, “It’s not that odd. It’s only odd to you because you see it as something forbidden.”

Obi-wan stilled, “...Perhaps… Yes, that’s likely it. I suppose it is only natural, but our code does forbid attachments.”

Anakin was about to raise an objection but found himself silenced by a stern look from Obi-wan.

“This is an exception,” Obi-wan clarified, “I have no idea if we’ll ever do this again.”

“Well, if we enjoy ourselves, that’s one way to find out,” Anakin relaxed, taking the opening in stride. He stepped forward again, working off the remaining fabric clothing Obi-wan. His top dropped to the floor in a pile near the rest and Anakin worked out how he should proceed from here.

He was always pretty good at improvising.

Obi-wan was directed to the cot frame, his back pressing against it as Anakin made his move. The kiss was tender and passionate yet as driven as Anakin always seemed to be. Always trying to do more than limits would allow, a fact Anakin distracted from by nudging Obi-wan’s legs apart. His thigh pressed against Obi-wan’s groin, a casual friction that built with the touches Anakin applied to bare skin. It was all very different from Obi-wan’s previous experiences.

Those had been the actions of a heated young man, uncertain, unconfident but so desperate to feel and experience things he had only ever been given samplings of.

Those experiences had been a meal that resembled fast food, though Obi-wan had hardly thought of them as such. To him, it had been full and decadent, filling his chest and tastebuds with something he’d longed to savour. What Anakin presented him now was an entire full course. Heat built slowly along his skin, bubbling inside his body with sensations he’d not experienced in a manner such as this.

Obi-wan reached out with the force, turning his wrist to lock the electronic door from any personnel that might stop in unannounced. He could feel Anakin’s lips turn to a smile against his.

A hand pressed to his groin, the prosthetic one, Obi-wan noted as it lacked the heat most limbs tended to possess. Not only that, but it was evidently a right hand.

He broke the kiss, pressing back against the bunk to suppress a groan. Anakin took that as leverage to use his mouth elsewhere instead, leaving a light trail as he sunk closer to the floor. He paused once around Obi-wan’s nipple, teasing it with his tongue until the sensitive skin hardened beneath it.

Obi-wan was beginning to see how Anakin might have some charm with the ladies after all, not that he approved of it personally.

Anakin sunk lower again, this time settling at Obi-wan’s waist. Curious, Obi-wan watched Anakin’s next move. His fingers traced the band of his trousers, tugging them down along with his underwear.

The lights dimmed. At first Obi-wan thought it was just his mind playing tricks on him but Anakin had purposely dimmed them to make the space more atmospheric, taking Obi-wan out of his self conscious bubble for recognizing the fact that Anakin was still fully clothed.

Anakin used spit to slicken his hand, tracing Obi-wan’s length before taking him within his grasp. Obi-wan shuddered, his hips moving forward through reluctance.

“How is this, master?” Anakin asked in a gentle voice.

Obi-wan’s tone was lecturing, “ _ Anakin _ .”

Anakin chuckled, “How is this,  _ Obi-wan _ ?”

“This is… fine,” He managed around a deep breath.

Anakin moved his hand, taking the approval in stride with a stroking motion that continued on, “And this?”

Obi-wan was finding it difficult to keep his breath even and swallowed harshly, “Also fine.”

Anakin smirked, “Good. I’m going to take you into my mouth now, if that’s alright, Obi-wan.”

He flustered at the notion but nodded in agreement, despite his own reservations.

The feeling of Anakin’s mouth around him was a first. While it held similarities to previous occasions it was slow building, Anakin even went so far as to fondle his testicular region which spurred more of a reaction that Obi-wan would have ever thought. It didn’t take much for his mind to get lost in the feeling and Anakin’s pleased hums seemed to exist entirely for encouragement.

“Anakin--” he panted, his eyes shut to fight the overwhelming sensations that suctioned him, “I’m afraid I’m not going to last if you keep that up.”

Instead of heeding Obi-wan’s warning, Anakin delved deeper, taking more of Obi-wan into his mouth as he bobbed his head along. Obi-wan cracked open his eyes to see what it was Anakin was doing. His expression was content, his eyes closed as his touch remained light but his cheeks hollowed with fervour.

He didn’t relent, instead only building the intensity in which he pursued the action and in doing so, pushed Obi-wan towards release.

“Anakin-” his voice was short of a shout, laboured without a fight. His nerves were alight with a sensation he had only chased briefly in the past but now it overwhelmed him. His actions hardly felt as if they were his own for a time and once the feeling faded, Anakin was still there, taking his time with sensitive flesh.

Obi-wan could no longer find his words. Stress stripped from his body, he slackened against the only support he had and granted Anakin permission to finish.

“That was reckless,” he responded, finding his words the moment Anakin pulled off.

Anakin helped him dress, licking his lips with satisfaction, “That was hardly the sort of recklessness either of us are known to exhibit. How do you feel now?”

Obi-wan accepted his shirt as it was handed to him, slipping it on in a sharp manner, “Absolved.”

“So… This is a one time thing then?” Anakin posed gently.

Obi-wan slowed for a moment, taking it into consideration, “If that changes, I’ll approach you about it.”

Anakin sighed, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, “I’ll let you be than, Master. Do try to get some rest before we arrive.”   
“Only if you do, Anakin.”

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Qui-Gon Jinn had been driving Obi-wan through Coruscant behind a couple of teenagers at a casual pace. Things had been simpler than, or so Obi-wan had been lead to believe. Things certainly seemed simpler back then. There was no war and Jedi were true to their name of peacekeepers.

The only vital piece of information previously stated was the teenagers in the speeder ahead of them. Obi-wan could hear them laughing, snorting, and giggling amongst themselves as they stretched an article across the sky, causing it to fill with air. The plastic swelled, the speeder swerved as the teenagers struggled to contain their amusement.

Obi-wan watched on with confused intrigue.

“Master, what is that?” he asked, assuming Qui-Gon had enough knowledge to inform him of such a toy or tool.

Qui-Gon stuttered, “Uh--I believe that is a condom, young one.”

“A condom?” The word was foreign to Obi-wan, having never heard it used in a statement or sentence before now.

“You’ll learn about them when you are older,” Qui-Gon finished before Obi-wan could pose a follow up question. Their speeder turned away from the reckless youths onto another path, leaving Obi-wan’s young mind to ponder what the use of a condom could be. He did not find out until many years later when a bounty hunter happily informed him during the midst of a cooperative mission. (He did not sleep with this bounty hunter)


	3. To Be Quiet When I Should

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no sex this chapter but i decided to continue on the path of self-indulgence and made obi-wan a transman for this fic series.

Obi-Wan had spent hours within meditation, both on the journey back to Coruscant and once they had arrived. He tried to convince himself it wasn’t due to Anakin’s behaviour or his avoidance of his former padawan but simply because he required the time to steel himself to the many tragedies seen and suffered on the last mission. After the first five hours, he had made peace with the fact that this wasn’t completely true. Even when he wasn’t meditating, Obi-Wan was actively avoiding Anakin which was selfish in it’s own right, so he brought him back to meditation, back to solitude.

He tried meditating for a solution, for clarity, and for the very reason he thought was perhaps an excuse. Obi-Wan did require recovery from the way war wore on him as a person, even with all the intricacies of the situation tangles up inside it. They were all soldiers now in their own way, but even then, it didn’t make the visual of so much death any easier. Ethically, morally, he often questioned the Galactic Empire’s reliance on clone troopers, spinning it over and over but never coming to any conclusion that felt  _ good _ . Still, the Jedi Council had accepted it so he was therefore in no position to disagree.

He took a deep breath, letting go of that unsettling matter to move onto another one.

 

Qui-Gon Jinn.

 

There were an often many times where Obi-Wan wished he could defer to his late master’s judgement. Many times more, he would dip into the force for any faint echoes that might lend him words of wisdom in his moments of need.

Often times they came as distant memories, reaching into himself and fixating on spots that stood out brighter than the rest. Shining like stars and supernovas, brilliant for but a moment if one stood far enough away.

Today, Obi-Wan recalled his youth. Not quite his youth, he was older than a child but still not yet an adult. His body was shifting through changes he didn’t quite understand and hadn’t been keen on the direction it was taking.

 

“You seem agitated,” Qui-Gon has said to him during training, deflecting Obi-Wan’s strike with ease, “What’s troubling you, my padawan?”

“Nothing,” Obi-Wan grimaced offhandedly, “I can keep going.”

“No,” Qui-Gon declared the training match done by putting his weapon away, “You’re short of breath and keep picking at your robes. Your focus is not here today.”

He moved to the benches, gesturing for Obi-Wan to follow and sit with him, “I need you to be open with me. Tell me what is going on.”

Obi-Wan’s face fell, defeated and upset, “I’m not certain how to describe it. There’s more than I would like and yesterday I had to take time out of my lunch to wash the blood out.”

“Blood?” Qui-Gon showed a growing concern, “Why didn’t you tell me? I could have given you the materials to help with such things.”

“I didn’t want to seem a burden,” Obi-Wan confessed, lowering his head in shame.

Qui-Gon placed a hand on Obi-Wan’s back and sighed, “I will gather some resources from the library and meet back with you. In the meantime, speak with Jocasta - and if you are wearing any bindings, have them removed before you see her - explain to her what is going on and she will get you any pads or tampons you may require.”

“If you’re going to the library, won’t you be by to see her?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Yes, but I feel this is something you may benefit from yourself,” Qui-Gon assured him, “Taking control of situations like this is nothing to feel ashamed of and once we review the matter, we will discuss further options if what you are experiencing is not what you desire.”

Obi-wan scowled, “Who would desire this?”

“Judgement is no place for a jedi,” Qui-Gon reminded Obi-Wan gently.

 

The lecture, as Obi-Wan remembered it, involved diagram after diagram explaining various forms of anatomy, the names of each part, and the changes who might expect might come with puberty. Worst was the moment Qui-Gon got carried away on a tangent, but Obi-Wan had been so embarrassed at even the briefest descriptor that he had tuned it all out in favor of imagining what his body could be like if puberty aligned with what he felt it should have been.

Shortly thereafter, it  _ had _ become what Obi-Wan sought, though the process involved had been incredibly painful despite it’s short duration. Ultimately, Obi-Wan still thought it was well worth the agony he’d suffered for the outcome.

He was beginning to wonder if that added tangent would have been useful now as even his own (former) padawan seemed far informed when it came to matters of sex. All of Obi-Wan’s learnings had been rushed, inexperienced, ill informed, and in the dark. Sometimes drinks had played a part much to his own lament. He often wondered how he became such a poster boy for the Jedi Council when there was a time he sauntered willingly away from the light on his own accord, though not entirely unbeknownst.

 

He had gotten better over time. Being shoved into the place of his former mentor had helped Obi-Wan clean his act up, whether he was ready for it or not. He wanted to prove he was ready and though he struggled and failed on many accounts, the Jedi Council blessed him with victory. He’d always assumed that was due to desperation on their behalf.

The memory still flickered in the back of his mind, wondering if perhaps now was the time to find himself time in the library to look up what Qui-Gon may have once suggested to him in previous. It seemed the least he could do, if only to allow himself a greater understanding of what had occurred.

 

“Master?” Ahsoka’s voice breached the silence of the room, “I don’t mean to interrupt but I was hoping I could speak to you about something.”

Obi-Wan cracked open an eye, slowly drawing himself out of his meditation as his focus returned to the present, “Certainly, Ahsoka. Feel free to speak your mind.”

She took a seat before him on the twined floor, folding her hands in her lap as she took a breath to relax, “I was going to speak with Master Skywalker about the matter but he’s been acting distant recently, so I was hoping you might be able to help instead.” She paused, her eyes reflexively dropped to gaze at her hands as she gathered her thoughts. “...I have a friend,” she started, hesitancy showing in the way her thumbs crossed and grazed against one another, “And, it’s not the first time I’ve had a friend obviously. There’s you, Master Skywalker, Rex, Cody, most of the clones, really but…”

“You feel differently about this one?” Obi-Wan deduced simply.

Her head ducked, a nervous smile and laugh to go with it, “I know both you and Master Skywalker say to have attachments is against our code but… Is it possible to exist in the code and still maintain  _ something _ ? ..I care about this person and I want to spend time with them, get to know them,” she carried on, running he hand over her montral nervously, “ _ But... _ I know my duty comes first. And I believe they know that too. If anything were to happen to them I would be heartbroken but I feel like I would be strong enough to overcome that pain if necessary.”

She raised her head, searching for approval in Obi-Wan’s face and he granted it with a solemn nod.

“There are many interpretations our teachings Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan assured her, “And as long as you can assume that responsibility should the time ever come, I see no reason why you shouldn’t pursue this desire. But.” He raised a finger to indicate his point, “Do make certain this person is fully aware and understanding of your situation. Discussions like these should be held at length before determining anything finite. Many Jedi have fallen to the darkside due to love, that is part of why the council is so quick to deny it but feelings are natural. I would not deny you the opportunity if I did not think you capable of handling it, Ahsoka.”

“I understand, Master Kenobi,” she smiled, “Thank you for your time.”

“You’re very welcome, Ahsoka,” he bowed his head politely as she did in turn. Upon her departure he returned to the thought of Anakin and the stark contrast in how his former padawan handled matters of the heart.

Obi-Wan had always feared Anakin’s innate inability to let go of that which he cherished, a habit that had gone long unchecked prior to him being taken on as an apprentice by Qui-Gon. He’d never been able to sever it, and at Obi-Wan’s insistence, Anakin would push back and become overly emotional. He always feared that would lead to many unfortunate things and like the issue surrounding the Clones, he struggled to shed any light in areas it might be needed most.

 

He meditated further, trying to untangle the knot surrounding Anakin’s grasp.

 

-

 

“...and that was it,” Anakin paced Senator Amidala’s office as he described his indulgence with Obi-Wan on the trip over, “We’ve been out there for however long, I got one chance, and I blew it.”

“Well…” Padme bit her bottom lip to refrain from a distasteful joke at Anakin’s expense, “That is one way to phrase it.”

The pun went unnoticed as Anakin barrelled headlong in his rant, “And then he brushes it off like it never happened! I asked him if it was a one time thing and you know what he said in response?  _ If that changes _ , I’ll approach  _ you _ about it. Great. Thanks, that makes me feel real good.”

“You may just be projecting too many of your own feelings onto General Kenobi, Ani,” Padme regarded softly, “You two have had your fair share of disagreements in the past, perhaps he just needs some time to reflect on what happened.”

Anakin snorted indignantly, “Sure. Defend  _ him _ .”

“Ani,” her tone feigned annoyance.

Anakin’s shoulders dropped as he stopped pacing, “Sorry… It’s just frustrating. I could feel something deeper. There was a desire, not just for something physical but something more, I just don’t think he understands what it means to love  _ without _ standing by the Jedi Code.”

“Then perhaps you both just need to find another way?” she offered sympathetically, “...Did you use a condom?”

“Huh?” Anakin gave her a confused look a moment before the question filtered through his ears, “Oh,  _ uh _ \--”

“Anakin,” her tone became scornful, “We’ve been over the importance of this!”

“I know! I know!” Anakin stepped back in defense, “I just… Didn’t have any on me and neither did Obi-Wan and… I’ll make sure to carry more in the future. I’m sorry.”

Padme frowned, folding her arms, “As much as I doubt General Kenobi is a carrier or anything that might negatively affect us or our relationship, I’m remaining celibate until you go and get yourself checked. I encourage you to insist he do the same.”

“What? But Padme!” Anakin pleaded, but was met with a stern shake of her head.

“ _ No _ . If we’re going to have children someday, I don’t want to take any chances and jeopardize their health,” Padme stated firmly, “Did you tell General Kenobi about us?”

“No… But wait, you want kids?” he stepped towards the couch, light catching his eyes brilliantly as a smile crept onto his face.

“Someday,” Padme nodded, “I love you, Ani. We’ve been married how long now? I think it’s nearly time we started a family of our own, even if it’s against the Jedi Code and puts my seat within the Senate at risk. I’m prepared to deal with that when it comes but I know what I want and the risks that come with it.”

Anakin got down to his knees at the foot of the couch and ran his hands over Padme’s legs with glowing affection and a smile so bright it could practically light the room itself if there were any electricity attached to it.

He moved in for a kiss but she raised her hand up in his way, “Get yourself checked, Ani. Then we can celebrate.”

 

-

 

It was habitual to visit the medical bay between missions for regular check ups amongst all Jedi,, though some would find ways putting it off. Obi-Wan prided himself in being punctual on most occasions, more so in cases of injury or other reasons for concern, but with having been tended on the ship, he saw little reason to make it his first visit upon his return. Anakin would often do his best to shoulder off matters of concern for his health or make a fuss about going when time and time again he’d be seated down only for them to discover there was never any reason for concern. It had become something of a game to him. Each time he was declared fit, he would proclaim his ongoing tally. It was a streak that had only been broken twice.

 

Anakin’s inherent lack of concern was also the reason Obi-Wan was so caught off guard when his fellow Jedi insisted he join him in their check up.

“Has something happened?” Obi-Wan asked as Anakin slung an arm around him to drag him towards the Medical Ward, “There’s not another outbreak of brain worms, I hope.”

Anakin snorted, “That would be… Unfortunate. But no, I think we’d all be in trouble if there was another outbreak of brain worms.”

Obi-Wan frowned, “Then why is it you’re so insistent on testing today?”

“No reason,” Anakin let go to shrug, “Just thought since you were injured on your last mission, it might be a good idea to get things looked over with a fine toothed comb.”

Obi-Wan shook his head, not understanding where Anakin was coming from in the slightest but he wasn’t about to resist what could be considered good behaviour for Anakin. Obi-Wan  took a seat in the medical chair once they had reached the droid, anticipating the usual routine.

Anakin spoke the the medical droid in binary. Such curious behaviour earned a raised brow from Obi-Wan before Anakin joined him in taking a seat.

The droid ran its tests, pricking Obi-Wan with several needles and setting up various monitors. The process was one that ran no more than thirty minutes though it did include a urine sample which ran the tests a bit longer.

They had to wait fifteen minutes more before the test results had been processed and printed.

The details were handed off accordingly.

“You do realize I understand binary, Anakin,” Obi-Wan stated off handedly while he reviewed his results.

He could sense Anakin shift from calm control to a sudden nervousness without needing to look.

“Oh.” Anakin responded stiffly.

“Might I add, your pronunciation is sharp but compared to any droid, it still sounds slurred,” The observation had been enough to make Obi-Wan smirk but now, he allowed himself to express such, “Did you wish to review my results as well?”

“Uh,” Anakin swallowed thickly as he continued to avoid Obi-Wan’s gaze, “If you don’t mind.”

“Well, seeing as you were so curious to go out of your way and have additional tests run,” Obi-Wan handed the sheet over to Anakin, “Here. You may keep the results if you’d like.”

Anakin accepted the paper with a low thanks and shuffled them about, “I’ll… catch you back at the temple then.”

“Yes, I suppose you will,” Obi-Wan excused himself from his seat and padded off to find some place quiet for the time being.

It wasn’t easy avoiding Anakin like this. If he kept it up too long, he knew it would have effects on his former padawan’s feelings. It likely already was, so he found a quiet place to sit and set up a comlink.

“Senator Amidala,” he greeted, “Have you any free time in the near future? I’d like to drop by sometime and discuss a matter with you in person.”

“General Kenobi,” her surprise was noted, “I have a meeting coming up shortly but I should be free after that. You are welcome to stop by and wait in my office if you’re not busy.”

“I’m certain I can make the time,” he smiled, “Thank you Senator.”

“Anytime, General,” she bowed her head, vanishing with the end of the call.

Obi-Wan sat back with a sigh. Assuming he had heard Anakin right, his suspicions of the two being romantic partners to some extent or another was confirmed but he needed to know to what extent.

Things seemed to get complicated so quickly around Anakin, it practically gave Obi-Wan a headache. Still, he cared deeply enough to spend his few spare moments to figure out a solution to this whole situation and set off to meet with the Senator once her meeting was done.

 

…

 

Anakin turned the papers over, studying them carefully as he hadn’t been able to get ahold of Padme yet to inform her the results were in. It didn’t seem as though there were any glaring problems. Both he and Obi-Wan were practical pinnacles of health, free of disease or infection with impressive counts in lung capacity, midi-chlorians and the like. There was nothing listed that wasn’t to like, though Anakin still found the records odd for some reason. He couldn’t quite place his finger on why.

With a shrug, he folded the papers and tucked them securely into his robe, deciding that until he could get ahold of Padme, he might as well visit Chancellor Palpatine with the time he had to spare.

 

-

 

Padme wasn’t certain what to make of Obi-Wan’s arrival. His company was welcome as she felt a discussion between them was likely well over due but his reason for coming was something she waited on him to provide.

He made pleasant small chat for the first five minutes, discussing politics, the weather, and even the decor of her office. He would have kept going had she not interrupted.

“I’m sorry, General Kenobi,” she cut in, “But may I ask what your business in seeing me here today is?”

“Oh, certainly,” he folded his hands within the sleeves of his robe with an almost regal fashion. Padme wondered if he was cold and moved to adjust the thermostat, “It’s a simple inquiry really, one I felt was best discussed in person.”

“Well, here were are, in person,” she joked casually, hoping to subdue any nerves he might be feeling inexplicably. Anakin had shared many stories of insight about his Master over the years, though Padme had relatively few experiences with the man herself.

Obi-Wan nodded, glancing towards the door as if distracted for a moment before moving headlong into what brought him by in the first place, “I know it’s no secret nor surprise that you and Anakin have maintained a close friendship over the years and as subtle as Anakin may try to be concerning his affections for you, he fails quite far short of such.”

Padme moved across the room to take a seat, “You wish to know what my relationship with Anakin is.”

Obi-Wan paused, “Yes, if that’s not too much to ask. Your honesty would be appreciated.”

“Anakin and I are…” She paused, studying him silently. There was so much yet so little she knew of the General standing before her. It made it hard to judge whether he would be one to tattle on them to the Senate and Jedi Council alike for the blasphemy of their union.

_ Still _ , she reminded herself,  _ Ani trusts him _ .

She had the opportunity to trust him as well, but she had a desire to know just how deep Obi-Wan’s love ran for Anakin as well and how much respect was attached to that. Obi-Wan had been in a position of superiority for many years, it was hard to say whether that would come into effect over their more intimate relations if it became an active pursuit.

“Good friends,” she concluded, “He confides in me for many things, I wouldn’t want to betray that trust.”

“I understand,” Obi-Wan sighed, taking a seat opposite to her. His hands settled onto his lap and for a moment looked as if he was ready to remove his robe but opted to keep it on.

Padme gave herself a point for having concluded correctly about the temperature of her office.

 

“I have some concerns, that’s all,” he continued, looking first at the table that lay between them then up to meet her gaze, “Anakin has difficulties letting go of his attachments. I often fear what that might mean if he were to lose someone he cares deeply about. He’s not like most force users I know. He has much more power though I often fear he lacks control.”

Padme shifted, sometimes sensing the same even though she lacked any real understanding of the Force herself, “Anakin has a right to feel love, to be loved. I don’t think that should be taken away from him simply out of fear for something that might never come to be.”

“I quite disagree,” Obi-Wan frowned, “No one is immortal, Senator, we all have our time. Part of letting go is simply to recognize that time, no matter how unfortunate the circumstances surrounding that passing is. It is not that I disagree with the idea of love or being love, I simply disagree with whether maintaining a relationship of such a nature is good for him-”

“You disagree with the very essence of being human,” Padme replied, emotion seeping into her words, “You shouldn’t be concerned after whether Anakin has the capability of  _ letting go _ , you should be concerned with being there and supporting him in those times of loss. Ani isn’t perfect and he has his struggles but you’re too concerned with your Jedi Code to teach him what he might actually need to hear.”

“I didn’t come here to argue with you, Senator,” Obi-Wan buffered, “I merely wanted to discuss-”

“My relationship with Anakin,” Padme stated firmly, “And should I tell you what I know of your relationship with him?”

Obi-Wan stiffened but gave no response.

“I am curious to know what you would do with the information that Anakin and I were and have been wed for some time now,” she kept her gaze fixed, “Will you tell the Council or will you let that secret rest with you?”

“...I imagine I will let it rest,” he spoke softly, his gaze averting as he weighed the information he had just been given.

Padme sat silently, feeling no more fulfilled for what would have easily been considered her win within the debate. It didn’t feel good to know Anakin cared so much for a man who was equally as lost in his own ways.

“I pity you, General Kenobi,” she spoke again, causing the man’s head to rise, “You have an opportunity and position that allows you to do much good yet you squander it. From the way Anakin speaks of you, I never would have pictured you with so much self doubt.”

His eyes widened, taken back by her jab.

“You have an opportunity,” she repeated, “To do right, by not just Anakin but yourself. The Jedi have many teachings, both good and bad, and it’s hardly my place to judge them… But you can.”

She rose to her feet, moving towards the door to see him out, “Thank you for your time today, General Kenobi.”

Obi-Wan rose to his feet, clearly dismayed with what she had to say as he moved to take his leave, “I’ve no intention of coming between your relationship with Anakin.”

She gazed up at him unwavering in her sincerity, “You never have.”

 

The door opened.

 

“Woah. Sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt,” Anakin stated in his astonishment, “Unless…?”

Padme turned to look at him in sync with Obi-Wan, “ _ You’re not interrupting anything _ .”

 

Anakin gave them both a skeptical look, “Are you sure? Because you both have that grim look like you’ve been discussing something serious.”

They glanced back at one another.

“I should go,” Obi-Wan insisted.

“You should sit down,” Padme invited Anakin inside.

Anakin caught Obi-Wan quite easily as he made a pass to exit out the door, “Hey, great. Let’s all sit down and talk about the medical examinations we got earlier. I’ll go first!”

Obi-Wan groaned his reluctance as he was roped back into the room, the door shutting behind them as they all took a seat amongst Padme’s furniture.

Anakin pulled out the papers he had stored away in his robe, reaching across the table as he handed them off to Padme, “Everything checks out. We’re all clean.”

“Really, I should be going,” Obi-Wan muttered though Anakin seemed intent on keeping him stationary as Padme reviewed the results.

Relief washed over her face with a smile, “That is great, Ani.”

Anakin beamed back at her, “So, that clears that up.”

They shared the moment, silently beaming across the table at one another while Obi-Wan sank further into the couch like a cat who desperately wanted to escape their owner’s hold. Much like the owner who was not ready to let their affections be lost, Ana lifted Obi-Wan back up and set him on the couch proper.

Padme hid her amusement in the same warm smile.

 

“So, does Obi-Wan know?” Anakin asked, though the vagueness of the statement left Padme’s mind wander as to which matter it was that Anakin wished him to know.

Obi-Wan gave him a stubborn look, “Know what?”

“Know uh…” Anakin danced around the subject.

“He knows we’re married,” Padme clarified, getting that topic immediately out of the way, “And I think the two of you need to have a much more thorough discussion about your concerns.”

“Our…” Anakin’s smile fell.

Obi-Wan sighed, sitting forward of his own stipulation. He didn’t look happy to be put on the spot but he was no longer actively seeking escape either. Padme watched him with hopes that her words had some effect on what he was about to say next. Anakin withdrew his arm out of politeness, watching Obi-Wan just as intently.

 

“It’s easy to believe our masters have every answer,” Obi-Wan stated slowly, “In fact, it’s something we so often trust in that it’s hard to determine that we may in fact hold the answers ourselves.”

Anakin turned away, not because he didn’t want to listen but because it seemed to be how he digested the information he was being fed, holding his cybernetic hand within the other as Obi-Wan spoke.

“I’ve been looking for answers externally,” Obi-Wan admitted, “There is so much I am uncertain of and have been uncertain of ever since I first became a Jedi. I’ve been eager to please the council, to fit the ideal image of what a Jedi is supposed to be that I’ve rarely stopped to question if what I have been doing is right. ...I have doubts and fears, but more often than not, I would push such thoughts from my mind. Fear is considered a trait of the sith, something to cloud my judgement regardless of the root cause.”

“It was never my intention to push you away, Anakin,” Obi-Wan drew in a deep breath, “There is just so much more to you than I often know what to do with. You challenge me in ways I’ve never been taught to handle and that’s not bad. I don’t want you to feel as if I’m blaming you for anything but I often feel as if that’s how my words come across.”

Padme opened her mouth, playing with the option of prompting him to stop meandering from the point but these were all things Anakin needed to hear. She could tell from the way Anakin’s eyes were closed and focused on something deeper.

“I wish I knew how to help you,” there was remorse in Obi-Wan’s tone, “There is so much pain in you and it terrifies me because I feel like there’s nothing I can do to lessen that burden. I’ve tried to reach out but I’m just as quick to pull away.”

 

“You don’t have to carry it,” Anakin’s voice was relaxed, “I’ve pulled away too, Master. I’m just as guilty for that.”

It wasn’t something one could see but it was certainly something that could be felt. Even by someone who wasn’t force sensitive, Padme could feel a warmth reach across the room, to hold and reassure them. It drew the breath from her lungs and replaced it, wrapping her inside and out with a sensation practically impossible to describe.

Obi-Wan seemed to relax as well, his own eyes drawing closed in a sort of meditative state. He smiled softly.

For a moment that stretched, no words were said, only gentle breathing remained as conversation.

The air lifted as Anakin rose out of the meditative state, a smile slowly forming on his face as his eyes opened again. He reached over to hold Obi-Wan’s hand as the man drew out of the state himself, blinking rapidly as he drew in a breath to reform his posture, looking a touch bashful as he did so.

Padme gave them both curious looks, “So does this change the stance on attachments?”

Obi-Wan looked a bit startled by the question, “...I’m willing to look into other options.”

“So you two weren’t getting up into any funny business while I was gone?” Anakin smirked, giving Padme a look that was suggestive of more than what he said.

“Ani!” she retorted, tossing one of the cushions resting next to her at him.

He laughed, catching it with ease, “Kidding, just kidding. I… Uh… I was a little worried at first, that you two might have been but… I know you wouldn’t. Or Obi-Wan. Though right now, I don’t think I’d mind.”

Obi-Wan appeared lost by the conversation, “Mind what?”

“If you two happened to get intimate,” Anakin stated bluntly.

Color rose to Obi-Wan’s cheeks faster than it had for Padme though she was ultimately just as flustered to hear it.

Anakin raised his hands, “It’s fine if you don’t want to, but it might be nice to someday--”

“Ani,” Padme interrupted, “There’s no rush. Let’s just take things slow for now.”

“Oh,” his eyes widened, “Right! Whenever you're ready.”

Padme let a smile blossom under his affection.

Obi-Wan moved to stand, “I’m beginning to feel as if I’m not needed here.”

“No wait--” Anakin grabbed the back of Obi-Wan’s robe, glancing frantically between them. He could be so sweet.

“Go with him,” Padme assured him, “I have some proceedings to review before I’m done here for the night.”

Anakin’s look was pleading, “But…”

“We’ll have time again soon,” she assured him, knowing that the two of them needed more time to resolve things than she needed the comfort of company, “And General Kenobi.”

Obi-Wan gave her a cautious look.

“You are welcome to speak with me any time you have concerns or questions,” Padme assured him, “and please remind Anakin to make use of a condom.”

That was enough to get both of them blushing as they shuffled towards the door.


	4. To be great

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been sitting roughed for months and i just haven't had the time or energy to edit so the first few paragraphs have been fine tuned while the rest is... not. Enjoy! Sorry about the wait!
> 
> also there is sex this chapter.

Anakin had offered to drive by calling dibs with an adolescent like eagerness as they departed from the Senate building. There was little room for Obi-Wan to retort, though he hardly minded with the boost it provided Anakin’s mood. His former padawan drove as recklessly as ever as they passed others on their journey back and even though Obi-Wan had long since grown used to Anakin’s ignorance of speed restrictions (which luckily the Jedi were granted special privilege from), Obi-Wan still gripped the speeder door out of reflex.

 

“Record time,” Anakin declared as he exited the vehicle, offering a hand to Obi-Wan whether the assistance was required or not. Much to Anakin’s surprise the gesture was accepted and intimacy of the touch remained while they walked. He stuck to Obi-Wan’s side as they strolled through the familiar halls of the Jedi Temple.

“Your room or mine?” Anakin uttered in a low suggestive voice that was enough to turn Obi-Wan's ears pink. Anakin drunk in the expression. “--Wait, you don't have condoms,” the tone was lost and Anakin's face scrunched up in dismay if being lectured again, “Guess it'll have to be my room then.”

“So glad you've been keeping tabs,” Obi-Wan replied with only the slightest hint of humor in his voice. That dry tone was something Anakin had picked up and adopted whether by choice or frequency, though Anakin's own budding humor held a different edge.

Obi-Wan 's wrist was grasped, directing him into Anakin's room through the various corridors of the Jedi temple until they arrived. The doors parted to greet them then fell shut behind them. Obi-Wan barely had time to react as he was pinned back against the automatic doors.

“You have been driving me mad for days,” Anakin's voice lowered to a near commanding tone, feeding an anxious part of Obi-Wan’s mind with memories he'd rather repress. There was a fire in that tone, one that Anakin pressed into a hungry kiss against Obi-Wan's mouth. Hands tugged with increasing need, pushing Obi-Wan's worries away with a need that was powered by love.

The room was dark. Anakin pressed a leg between Obi-Wan's thighs. His mouth was caught up, devoured by a desperate need for attention while Anakin's hands remained just as impassioned. He still thought this was all a dangerous pursuit, but he was willing to gamble with fate. Padme hadn't been wrong for challenging him as she had, he just needed more time.

Anakin wasn't really one to give him that time however and least of all now. Anakin's mouth moved from his, leaving Obi-Wan short of breath. Teeth grazed Obi-Wan’s bottom lip, a snort escaping Anakin as Obi-Wan held no doubt it was a result of his beard. It would take Anakin some time to adjust to that and that was something that amused Obi-Wan greatly.

His robes were worked open despite Anakin failing to remove either of his belts. His mouth trailed lower, leaving pecks and bites along its way. Obi-Wan moaned softly as Anakin paid decidedly more attention right above his collarbone, sucking the skin there lightly.

The light flicked on, dazing Obi-Wan momentarily. Anakin pulled away.

“I left some parts on the floor when I was in here last,” Anakin mumbled shamefully as he carefully tip toed back towards his bed, collecting pieces as he went.

Obi-Wan stared on surprise, “I should lecture you on cleaning your room more often.”

“I do!” Anakin flushed, “Just, it was so abrupt last time that I didn't have the chance.”

Obi-Wan carefully made his way across the floor to sit on Anakin's bed, “You certainly know how to build and lose a mood. That much is for certain.”

Anakin dumped the collection of parts he'd picked up into a box, “Hey, it's called courtesy.”

“Yes, which is often something like cleaning up  _ before _ you have guests,” Obi-Wan remarked sarcastically.

Anakin quickly went to wash his hands, “Like I said, I was short on time.”

“You had all of today,” Obi-Wan was inclined to point out.

“I was busy with other things,” Anakin crawled onto the bed, looking at Obi-Wan seriously, “I…”

“It’s okay, Anakin. I understand,” Obi-Wan assured him, “I’m just.. Well, perhaps I took my teasing a touch too far.”

“Just a touch,” Anakin sighed, “It’s alright, Master, it’s not like-”

“No,” Obi-Wan moved to sit beside Anakin and share his gaze, “Don’t make excuses for me, Anakin. If I’ve hurt you, whether intentional or not, tell me. That’s… That’s not something I believe I’ve ever taken responsibility of even as your mentor.”

Anakin reached out, cupping Obi-Wan’s face with his left hand, and moved closer so they might kiss again. It was slower this time, less desperate and more in tuned to seek Obi-Wan out. Each kiss had clarity, a beginning and an end, before inciting a follow up. Anakin moved closer still, towering over Obi-Wan as he brought his knees up onto the bed, his hand falling from Obi-Wan’s face to his belt and sash.

Obi-Wan felt a bit at a loss, never quite certain where to place his hands with Anakin leading and Anakin was leading. Quite literally as he guided Obi-Wan further onto the bed, a hand tracing Obi-Wan’s hip to encourage him to follow. Obi-Wan shuffled forward bit by bit, wondering if Anakin even desired to be touched in return. It felt wrong to cross the air like this, even though Anakin’s gaze trailed up and down in clear appreciation for Obi-Wan’s body. In other circumstances, Obi-Wan had no issue offering a casual touch to Anakin, be it on his shoulder shoulder or arm. It was always something Obi-Wan had read as soothing and reassuring for his former padawan.

Anakin pushed Obi-Wan’s robes back from around his shoulders, breaking the kiss to start a trail from where he had left off before. He covered Obi-Wan’s chest with light kisses and a few marks, teasing Obi-Wan’s nipple with his tongue before carrying on lower. Anakin pushed back the fabric that had fallen and gathered around his waist, allowing it to bundle around Obi-Wan’s arms and back.

“Wait,” Obi-Wan caught Anakin’s wrist and with it gained, Anakin’s attention, “I… Would like to know how I should touch you.”

Anakin smirked, “However you’d like.”

Anakin’s smirk was met by an indignant frown, “Anakin, please…”

“No, I mean that,” Anakin took Obi-Wan’s hand within his own, moving to sit over Obi-Wan’s lap. He guided his mentor’s hand to his belt, “Try it. If there’s anything I don’t like, I promise I’ll let you know.”

“That sounds very arbitrary, Anakin,” Obi-Wan commented under his breath but worked off Anakin’s belt as the man had implied he should. Anakin gave him time, his gloved hands working the tension in Obi-Wan’s shoulders as he slowly stripped Anakin one layer at a time.

He glanced up to see how his actions were being received and was met with a smile, “You can keep going.”

Obi-Wan pushed the fabric back, not having the best position or height to reach up and push the robes back off Anakin’s shoulders. With a small shrug, Anakin let the material fall, taking but a moment to cast it aside before returning to a light affectionate touch. He caressed Obi-Wan’s neck as Obi-Wan ran his fingers lightly over Anakin’s hips, never once before given the opportunity to study just how Anakin’s physic was easily that of envy. His muscle tone was tighter than Obi-Wan’s and his skin seemingly tanned even where his robes sat. Obi-Wan bit his bottom lip as he trailed a finger over the slight ripple of Anakin’s abdominal muscles.

“Haha-hey!” Anakin laughed, “That tickles.”

Obi-Wan was tempted to do it yet again if it meant hearing Anakin laugh. Watching the way Anakin’s muscles tensed around the laugh certainly wasn’t a deterring reason either. Obi-Wan decided not to pursue it, letting his hand trail lower as he sat up to press a kiss to Anakin’s chest. He was caught pulling away and his chin angled up so Anakin could kiss him again. This time there was the addition of tongue, and with Obi-Wan’s hand lingered on the hem of Anakin’s trousers, his former padawan sat down.

The weight of him made Obi-Wan very conscious of any arousal presently felt, responding with a slight shift that created enough friction to catch him be surprise. He moaned into Anakin’s mouth, letting his own robes slip off his arms and cascade to the floor.

Anakin’s hands were all over him, massaging his arms and back to teasing his nipples. Obi-Wan was swept up, losing his conscious fears to an equally desperate need. His hands scoured Anakin’s back, raking down them any time Anakin shifted his hips enough to implement friction and pressure. It was a feeling that made Obi-Wan feel hot, his mouth unable to do enough to convey that desire as he pushed back towards Anakin.

Anakin drew his hands along Obi-Wan’s arms, directing them to his front. Obi-Wan continued the pursuit of Anakin’s mouth, his eyes shut as he nipped partially by mistake, earning a groan from Anakin. He paused thinking he accidentally had injured the man, but upon looking Anakin seemed just as intoxicated by the exchange as Obi-Wan had been.

Obi-Wan did it again, leaning forward to kiss and catch Anakin’s bottom lip between his teeth briefly. Anakin’s focus fixed on him, encouraging Obi-Wan to explore this further as he dragged his fingernails down the front of Anakin’s chest.

He could feel Anakin harden through his trousers, the sensation pressed against Obi-Wan’s belly.

“Oh,” was the only noncommittal sound Obi-Wan had uttered as he suddenly found himself pinned back against the bed, a wrist within each of Anakin’s hands.

Anakin was at his neck again, seemingly adjusted to Obi-Wan’s beard this time as he made no fuss over how it rubbed against his cheek and ear as he pressed in. There was an impatience in the way Anakin mouthed against him, sucking the skin there with renewed vigor that was certain to leave it bruised.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan shuddered, but there came no response. Obi-Wan repeated, his tone a little more strained the second time around, “Anakin!”

Anakin pulled back, his lips full and eyes wide, “Sorry Master. I got carried away.”

Obi-Wan was breathing heavy now, mentally kicking himself for finding that far more charming than he ought to have, “It’s alright, just…”

Obi-Wan wasn’t certain where that thought went, only that there was something far more pressing dominating his thought.

“Perhaps it’s time for a condom,” he instigated instead, earning a smile from Anakin as the grip on his wrists were released. He sat up, rubbing them idly as Anakin peeled away to fetch something from his bedside drawer. Two things, surprisingly. Obi-Wan gave the objects a look of intrigue.

“So, how are we going to do this?” Anakin asked turning back towards him, “Are you comfortable with something penetrative?”

The question seemed so casual coming from Anakin’s lips but Obi-Wan would have never expected it. “I… Well...” Obi-Wan stammered, “Hm.”

“Have you had penetrative sex before? I mean, oral sort of counts but,” Anakin continued on, not at all embarrassed or bemused to talk of such things, “Vaginally or anally is typically considered more so.”

Obi-Wan wasn’t even certain how to formulate a response to that, he sat gaping like a fish for a moment before Anakin took his silence as an answer.

“So… No then?” Anakin gave him a weary look.

“No, no,” Obi-Wan shook his head, “I’ve no issue with it and I realize that is how this all must work but--”

“You’ve never done it with anyone before?” Anakin filled in.

“It was… Heavy petting,” Obi-Wan admitted though he had hardly realized it at the time. With all the sex talk he had heard tossed about criminal bars and cantinas, he really should not have been as bashful as he was concerning all this. Still, Obi-Wan’s cheeks felt hot.

Anakin looked amused by that, “We can do that too.”

“I’m not certain how that would work between two men,” Obi-Wan confessed. His body had been different at that time and though he could imagine how it might work, he was still wholly self conscious that it may not work out.

“I can show you,” Anakin offered, “If there’s anything you don’t like, just say the word and we’ll find something else.”

“Okay,” Obi-Wan sighed. Anakin leaned in to catch his lips, his hands moving to undo the button on his trousers and work them off only to find they got caught on Obi-Wan’s boots.

“Right,” Anakin sighed, removing both Obi-Wan’s and his own before continuing any further. Obi-Wan wiggled his toes, feeling cool against the air despite warm the rest of his body felt. He helped Anakin remove his own trousers, his mind reeling with how penetrative sex might actually feel.

His gaze may have lingered on the shape Anakin held in his underwear a bit longer than intended with that train of thought, brought out of it with a chuckle.

“Like what you see?” Anakin asked, his tone cocky and proud.

Obi-Wan sputtered.

Anakin had a habit of making a show out of things and this was evidently no exception. Posing himself so Obi-Wan could see, he gradually worked his underwear down over his hips. His penis remained caught and disguised by the fabric until it sprung loose. Obi-Wan felt as if he’d been caught watching one of those terrible porn holotapes, his mouth agape for lack of composure.

Anakin’s show didn’t stop there, he picked up a condom and tore it open, positioning over the head of his penis before rolling it down. Anakin thrust up as he did so, his smirk remaining a permanent fixture.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan wheezed on in a strangled voice as he felt caught in a torrent of arousal and shame.

“Master,” Anakin responded with the same cockiness he had any time he was inclined to show off.

“D-don’t,” Obi-Wan raised his hand, “Don’t use that.”

“What?” Anakin’s smirk switched to confusion.

“Master,” Obi-Wan clarified, “Out there it’s fine but like this… No, I won’t have it.”

Anakin arched a brow and folded his arms, “Why because it’s true?”

“No, because it implies that I’m somehow...” Obi-Wan fumbled for the words, “Greater than you? Or that I’m still your teacher. I’m not and if we’re to be…”

“Lovers,” Anakin filled in.

Obi-Wan licked his lips unconsciously, “Then it seems most appropriate to make frequent use of such titles in a setting such as this.”

Anakin gave Obi-Wan’s words some consideration, “No exceptions?”

Obi-Wan bristled, “None.”

Anakin clicked his tongue in disappointment, “Alright. I promise I won’t use ‘Master’ in intimate situations like this.”

“Thank you, Anakin,” Obi-Wan let it go with a breath.

“You can still call me your padawan though, if you’d like,” Anakin offered with a small amused smile.

“I won’t,” Obi-Wan assured him, defensively, “That’s implicative of just as many things, if not many worse. You wouldn’t engage in such adultery with Ahsoka, surely.”

Anakin’s faced scrunched with distaste and disgust, “Ugh! No! Never! She’s my padawan!”

“Then I’ve made my point,” Obi-Wan gestured loosely, feeling drained by the mere mention of such a topic.

“Okay, fair,” Anakin sighed, “...Is that how this feels for you?”

“It’s intrinsically similar,” Obi-Wan admitted, “I’ve practically raised you, Anakin. A part of me constantly feels as though I am inherently committing some heinous act by agreeing to be here.”

“But you’re not,” Anakin assured him, moving to sit at Obi-Wan’s side, “I want you to be here, I want there to be something more physical between us.”

“More physical than risking life or limb for one another?” Obi-Wan jested, though the way Anakin glanced at his prosthetic, Obi-Wan wished he could eat those very words.

“Yeah…”

The room felt heavier now than it had moments ago, sinking further the longer the silence lasted. Obi-Wan grasped Anakin’s prosthetic and leaned over to provide him with a kiss on the cheek.

“You’ve always been an exception to every rule,” Obi-Wan stated such affectionately.

Anakin brightened, grinning at him, “Thank you Ma--... Obi-Wan.”

“Better, you could use some practice though,” Obi-Wan teased lightly.

There was a hint of mischief in Anakin’s grin now, “Oh, I’m sure you’ll give me plenty.” He reached over to pick up the other condom he pulled out, “But first, I’m going to make sure you know how to put one of these on.”

Obi-Wan groaned and slid out of his underwear, setting it aside, “You made your demonstration quite clear.”

Anakin puffed out his chest at that though his gaze lingered on Obi-Wan’s exposed body.

“The condom, Anakin,” Obi-Wan prompted.

Anakin handed it to him, watching intently. The gaze alone was enough to make Obi-Wan a touch self conscious but now he had to prove he was actually paying attention.

“You have to pinch the tip,” Anakin instructed.

“What?” Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin confused.

“Like this,” Anakin took the tip of the condom and pinched it between his thumb and forefinger, “Then you should be able to roll it down easily.”

Obi-Wan followed through with the instruction, rolling it to the base before Anakin let go.

“See? Easy,” Anakin kissed Obi-Wan’s temple.

“I suppose so,” Obi-Wan gazed at the rubber surrounding him. It was an odd sensation to say the least but not necessarily a bad one. He touched himself curiously to see how his body responded and in his peripheral, Anakin watched.

“I have an idea,” Anakin declared next to Obi-Wan’s ear though Obi-Wan suspected his former apprentice had many.

Anakin’s hands roamed along Obi-Wan’s legs, lifting him and settling him over Anakin’s lap. He could feel Anakin’s length trapped between them, pressing against Obi-Wan’s backside. Anakin drew in a shuddered breath, “That-- Wasn’t it but..”

Obi-Wan shifted wondering what it was Anakin did have planned, though that seemed to only excite Anakin further as he buried a groan into Obi-Wan’s neck.

“This feels good, I take it?” Obi-Wan assumed, remaining still as Anakin clung to him. Anakin’s response was muffled, but came across as an affirmative. Anakin’s hips shifted behind him, his length pressed firmly against Obi-Wan’s ass.

Obi-Wan had further clarity over what anal penetration might entail and was admittedly nervous about the idea, “Should we try something else?”

Anakin drew in a breath, letting it go the moment it filled his lungs, “Yeah, here.”

He let Obi-Wan go, reaching for the other object he had pulled from his drawer earlier. The MAXLube as it was labelled was dropped into Obi-Wan’s hands. He turned it over to read the description on the back which use an abundance of words starting with the letter S. The product was subtitled with Extra Wet ™ . Obi-Wan understood in theory what it would be used for but not in practice.

“This is…” Obi-Wan paused.

“Lubricant,” Anakin provided, “For people. You can use it so it’s easier to move along your condom.”

Obi-Wan glanced down, wondering if that’s what Anakin wanted him to do in the present moment.

“I can do it for you,” Anakin offered, “And then you can do me, sound fair?”

Obi-Wan nodded though his ears felt hot. He slipped off Anakin’s lap to the space between his legs as Anakin moved to get a better angle. He poured some lube out into his hand for Obi-Wan to see, “It’s usually pretty cool so sometimes I like to work it between my fingers to warm it up a bit.”

He demonstrated, then reached down to coat Obi-Wan’s cock. His grasp was gentle but firm, coating down from the head of his penis to the base, then rose back up to coat the tip of it.

“Just like that,” he murmured, gently stroking down Obi-Wan’s length again with the tips of his fingers before raising them back up. Obi-Wan gave a slight groan that sounded more trapped in his throat rather than produced of voluntary command. It was an action Anakin repeated several times more while kissing Obi-Wan’s neck and nipping at his ears, confirming to Obi-Wan that there was indeed a part of Anakin that enjoyed things a bit rougher.

Anakin’s grasp slipped away, returning the lube to Obi-Wan, “Your turn.”

Obi-Wan voiced his disappointment as the touch was relinquished, pulling himself to face Anakin so he could figure out how to approach this.

“Warm it up,” Anakin encouraged as a first step, so Obi-Wan did, pouring some out into his hand so he could work it between his fingers as Anakin had demonstrated. He moved to trace Anakin’s cock but was stopped, “Here.” Anakin guided him as he shifted his position to allow Obi-Wan a different approach.

“Are you sure?” Obi-Wan asked even as Anakin practically brought him right to his back door.

Anakin gave a nod,  “Yeah. I’ve been practicing.”

Obi-Wan was fairly certain he was going to have to spend the next of his spare time studying up what that could possibly mean in the library but for now he trusted Anakin to know his limits and traced his finger around the ring of muscle. Anakin hummed softly, spreading his legs as if to encourage Obi-Wan to continue.

“Inside?” Obi-Wan asked before proceeding off assumption.

Anakin gave a nod so Obi-Wan pressed a finger in. Anakin didn’t appear inconvenienced by the touch and so he pushed in until he was in about as deep as he could be with one finger.

“Another,” Anakin encouraged, so carefully, Obi-Wan added a second. Anakin touched himself gripping firmly at the base as Obi-Wan pushed two gradually inside. Vaguely, he recalled a motion and carefully curled his fingers as if in a ‘come hither’ motion. Anakin moaned in surprise.

“One more,” Anakin insisted so Obi-Wan complied, watching Anakin’s face more than the actions he proceeded with. He wasn’t certain three was entirely necessary but repeating the motion, Anakin shuddered and pushed down on him with a much more uncontrolled moan.

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan hissed just above a whisper, “We’re still in the temple.”

“But it feels so good,” Anakin whined, holding himself tighter, “Please.” Obi-Wan could sense Anakin’s hesitation in choosing his words. There was a lingering yearning to fall back on old habits but it was on Anakin resisted.

“Obi-Wan,” he pleaded, “I want you,  _ need _ you. Please.”

It was a terribly blunt question to ask but Obi-Wan required the clarity, “In general or just situationally? ...Are you asking me to anally penetrate you?”

Anakin gave him a dejected look, “You don’t have to put it like that.”

“Then how would you have me phrase it?” Obi-Wan asked, withdrawing his fingers gradually.

“Like--” Anakin groaned, “Make love or something.”

“Would you like me to make love to you, Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked, feeling a touch bashful having such words left his mouth.

“ _ Yes _ ,” Anakin responded with exasperated desperation.

 

Anakin had helped them position one another and as Obi-Wan moved to push in, Anakin halted him, “Wait, wait. This isn’t going to work.”

“Why not?” Obi-Wan sighed.

“Lay back,” Anakin ordered him and under any other circumstance Obi-Wan may have been more reluctant to abide. Still, he lay back as instructed and Anakin climbed on top, stroking Obi-Wan once before angling them together as he gradually pressed back. It was a pressure unlike any touch. Obi-Wan moaned softly while pleasure steadily captured him.

Anakin was in charge of the pace. He remained still for a moment, gripping the bedsheets on either side of Obi-Wan tightly for a moment before he raised himself forward again slowly. Obi-Wan’s breath caught in his chest as he was overwhelmed by the sensation. Anakin too seemed focused more of the act than whom he was acting with in the moment. He was gritting his teeth slightly and out of concern, Obi-Wan passed him the bottle of lubricant.

“Thanks,” Anakin gasped, skipping the step he had shown Obi-Wan before by simply pouring the lube directly onto the place they were joined.

The sensation was odd but the temperature was hardly a discomfort.

“You’ll have to change your bedsheets,” Obi-Wan commented idly.

“In the morning,” Anakin sucked in a deep breath as he pushed back down. His hands let go of the bedsheets, roaming across Obi-Wan’s chest instead as Anakin steadily set a more routine pace. His fingers, flesh and mechanical groped at Obi-Wan’s skin as he looked on admiring the sight beneath him, “You feel so good.”

Obi-Wan was inclined to say the same but fell short of finding the words with how confident Anakin looked while riding him. His cock bobbed with each pass, leaving Obi-Wan to wonder if he should be doing more.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan murmured, feeling the pressure on his own length dizzying.

Anakin responded with a hum as he ground himself back in an attempt to take Obi-Wan further inside of him.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan repeated a bit louder this time.

Anakin’s legs spread further apart allowing Obi-Wan the opportunity to thrust up into him, meriting a moan of pleasurable surprise from them both.

“You need to be… Closer. Wait,” Anakin mumbled as he leaned forward in an attempt to adjust their position. Obi-Wan read the cue, holding Anakin’s side as they turned over in the bed.

“You’re only an inch taller than me, why does it feel like there’s so much more?” Obi-Wan complained as they tried to rearrange their limbs around one another.

“I don’t know!” Anakin huffed, “How about your shoulders?”

He placed Anakin’s legs over his shoulders and they both exclaimed in pleasant surprise.

“Well, I suppose that works,” Obi-Wan confirmed.

“Lift me up a little bit when you move,” Anakin offered, his arms back over his head in a relaxed position. Obi-Wan complied, thrusting forward in short jerky movements that seemed to catch Anakin off guard. It got him moaning again, which was a relief to Obi-Wan because he was fairly certain he was nearing his limit in this activity as well. Anakin silenced himself by biting the leather that hid his prosthetic, holding it in his mouth as he moved to meet Obi-Wan’s every thrust as he grew accustomed to the rhythm of it.

He pulled it off, casting the glove aside to make a demand, “Harder.”

“What?”

“ _ Harder _ ,” Anakin encourage Obi-Wan by touching his hip with his robotic hand. It was incredibly cool to the touch, the shock of it enough to snap Obi-Wan forward in surprise, which drew out a pleased moan from Anakin. Obi-Wan repeated the movement with the same force behind it increasing the volume of Anakin’s moans.

Neither of them were going to last very much longer at this rate. Obi-Wan could already feel himself slipping away at those sounds though he did his best to continue in a manner that warranted Anakin’s pleasurable response.

Harshly gripping Anakin’s legs, he thrust with increased vigour until he himself let out a slight yelp. His body seized up, twitched as he surely had just come undone. His movements slowed, but he attempted to continue regardless, even as he was surely softening.

Anakin stroked himself, his gaze never leaving Obi-Wan’s face until his eyes shut. Anakin gasped and groaned, his legs tensing as his body lifted away from Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan watched as seed spilled and filled the condom, the dazed feeling of his own release slowly slipping away.

Anakin relaxed gradually, a moan slipping out as he lay back like liquid against the bed.   
Obi-Wan carefully pulled himself out, setting Anakin’s legs down with care as he moved to lay beside him.

Anakin rolled over, catching Obi-Wan’s chin to kiss him again, “That was incredible.”

The sweat that had formed on their skin was rapidly cooling to the air within the room, giving Obi-Wan a slight chill as he cozied up.

“I think you’re mistaken,” Obi-Wan refuted, “You were the amazing one here.”

“That’s only because Padme’s been teaching me,” Anakin whispered back, “I’ll help you take off your condom. Unless you’re still too sensitive.”

Obi-Wan blinked, glancing down, “I… It should be okay.”

Anakin was gentle with his touch, the condom was carefully removed and tied.

“That’s weird,” Anakin remarked as he looked at the condom, “Yours looks different.”

“I wasn’t aware that it was meant to look any particular way,” Obi-Wan stated sternly.

“No, I don’t mean that. It’s just…” He set the condom aside and pulled off his own, holding up after he had tied it.

“You shot a full load,” Obi-Wan remarked with his usual dry sense of humor.

“Yeah,” Anakin’s brow furrowed as he compared the two condoms before setting them in the trash, “You’re not worried by it?”

“I’m not a young man, Anakin and as a Jedi, it’s frowned upon to reproduce,” Obi-Wan stated seriously.

“Did you…. Purposely have that altered then?” Anakin asked, putting the lube away and fetching a few disposable wipes. He handed one off to Obi-Wan.

He accepted, tearing it open and wiping himself and his hands off, “Have what altered? My sperm?”

“Yeah,” Anakin appeared genuinely curious and concerned, even as he wiped himself clean.

Obi-Wan reached over him to toss the wipe into the trash, feeling antsy about the topic, “It’s not something I like to talk about, Anakin.”

“We just made love,” Anakin’s tone grew offended, “If we can’t be open with each other about these sorts of things, then how are we going to have a lasting relationship?”

Those were the sort of words that drew Obi-Wan into a panic, “Because the last real relationship I had, I feared it would make me inadequate. Because when I told her the truth, we stopped seeing each other.”

“Well that’s not going to happen this time,” Anakin assured him, his tone pleading, “Obi-Wan, I promise you I will love you no matter what.”

Those words were equally as terrifying for Obi-Wan to hear.

“...I can’t produce my own sperm because I wasn’t born with that ability,” Obi-Wan stated begrudgingly, “I underwent surgery to fit the image I felt I should have but that was one function they couldn’t provide without regular hormone treatments and many additional follow up surgeries.”

“You’ve had surgery?” Anakin’s concern raised.

“It was before Qui-Gon wished to take you on as his padawan,” Obi-Wan explained, “I was still relatively young myself.”

Anakin ran his hand along Obi-Wan’s arm in a reassuring manner, “So… You just can’t produce sperm. That’s fine.”

“Honestly, I’m surprised I can even manage an erection,” Obi-Wan snorted with a sort of self deprecating bitterness then paused to wonder if Anakin had something to do with that. It wasn’t beyond reason to assume, as odd as it may be. Leave it to Anakin, Chosen One of the Force, to somehow bend it to a variety of inappropriate uses whether consciously or not.

Anakin pulled the blanket up and over them with a small smile, “Sex isn’t everything, Obi-Wan. There are plenty of other ways to feel good too.”

“Really?” Obi-Wan bantered off handedly, “And what ways are those?”

Anakin pressed his forehead to Obi-Wan’s, his eyes falling shut, “Laying like this, sleeping together, waking up next to one another and a lot of other things we do already.”

“Remind me again of those.”

Anakin’s hands wrapped around Obi-Wan’s, “When we go out on missions together and it really doesn’t matter which, but when one of us is piloting and the other is co-piloting. Or when we go to the dining hall together, meditation, practice… The way you’ll read mission briefings outloud to yourself sometimes, even if the Council has already explained it all to us. The way you read out loud sometimes in general.”

Anakin’s voice was soothing despite Obi-Wan’s inclination to disagree. He wasn’t certain how any of that was meant to feel good but if Anakin thought those moments were, then it was more than enough to lull Obi-Wan to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

There was a dream that lingered on Anakin’s conscious but faded to a repetitive knocking.

One, two, three. Stop.

One, two, three. Stop.

One, two, three. Stop.

One, two, three. Stop.

 

Anakin groaned, buried his face against the body nearest him which just so happy to be Obi-Wan, who grimaced in response.

“What is that racket?” he grumbled, still appearing very much half asleep himself.

“..I’dunno,” Anakin slurred, “But I’ll find out.”

It just took a moment to pull himself from the comfort and warm of his bed featuring his master’s presence. One, two, three. Stop. One, two, thr-- Anakin pulled himself away and pulled on a pair of trousers before making his way to the door.

 

“ _ Stop _ ,” Anakin demanded upon opening it.

A fist remained raised in the air as if ready to knock again. “Good morning Master. Master Windu sent me to wake you,” Ahsoka paused and peered in, “Aaaand Master Kenobi. He’d like to see you two about a briefing.”

“What? Why didn’t he just use the comlink?” Anakin grumbled.

“He did,” Ahsoka smiled, “But since neither of you responded, he sent me instead. I was going to Master Kenobi’s room next but it looks like you’ve already saved me the trip.” She leaned in to give Obi-Wan a small wave. 

Anakin sighed, pushing Ahsoka back to shut the door, “I’ll talk to you later, Snips!”

“I’m sure you will,” her tone danced with amusement, “You two may want to hit the refresh station first.”

Obi-Wan was sitting up now as Anakin turned back, running a hand over his face as he clutched the blanket up to his chest, “We’re in for a scandal now…”

“Assuming anyone heard,” Anakin shrugged, “Or cared enough to tattle. Ahsoka did say it was a briefing so it’s possible it’s just another mission.”

“I suppose that’s not yet out of the cards,” Obi-Wan sighed, his neck and chest red with the marks Anakin had left on him the evening before.

Anakin was not above staring awhile longer to admire his own handy work and envision any future additions he might may.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan flustered, “Stop. We have to get dressed.”

“And head to the refresher.”

“Yes.”

“And then the briefing.”

Obi-Wan nodded once more.

Anakin moved to pick up their clothes, “We don’t have time for something quickly?”

Obi-Wan shook his head, “I’m afraid not.”

Anakin stripped again to pull on his underwear and dress properly, handing Obi-Wan his various articles of clothing so the man could do the same. Still, Obi-Wan made no effort to move immediately.   
“I thought you said we didn’t have time?” Anakin pulled on his boots before doing up his sash and belt.

“We don’t,” Obi-Wan smirked, “I was just admiring the view, that’s all.”

Anakin was very much inclined to make sure they were late for that comment but resisted, “You’re turn then.”

“I suppose it is,” Obi-Wan hummed and without really getting out of bed, dressed himself with most featured hidden from view.   
“Let’s get going, shall we?” Obi-Wan leaned over to give Anakin a quick peck on the cheek as he passed him to the door.

“You’re worse than a kowakian monkey-lizard,” Anakin remarked in retort as he followed Obi-Wan out.


End file.
